A New Agent
by LittleLightingBolt
Summary: A girl with no past is taken in by the B.P.R.D. after they discover her strange gifts. Combined Movieverse and Comicverse. OC. Chapters 13 & 14 now up! Look I do update about once a year but that's beside the point !
1. The Girl in the Photograph

**A New Agent**

**By Little Lighting Bolt**

_AN: This is a combination of the movie and the comics. Basically because I think Abe has a personality that's more fun to write with in the comics and I'd like to make Kroenen talk. Oh and I love Rodger too much to leave him out of this :D. Just can't get enough of fish boy and the guy without pants. :) :) :)Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**New York City, Wednesday 2:17 A.M.**

A tiny figure hidden underneath a coat large enough to make a tent out of covered the girl. Wisps of curly hair peeked out from the hood but the darkness of the alley way made it too hard to tell what color they were. The eyes were hidden and the knees drawn tightly in.  
No one even noticed as the figure let a single feminine gloved hand out and made a small come hither gesture up towards the sky.  
They did notice, however, when a billboard over a hundred feet up suddenly twisted itself…

**B.P.R.D Headquarters, Thursday 11:36 A.M**

Manning looked over at the papers on his desk about recent paranormal and unusual activity all over the world. The stacks had to weigh at least 25 pounds each. Just looking at them made him wish he hadn't forgotten to bring a new box of fresh cigars to the office this morning knowing he had already used the last one the night before when he saw the stacks for the third day in a row. Usually one to want to get things done as fast and effectively as possibly, he wasn't in the mood to look over the same things he had read a million times before.  
'Sea Creature in Local Lake'

'Ghosts in Suburban Home'

'Haunted House in Chino'

'Aliens in Area 51, Again'

'Vampires in Transylvania'

In the business of paranormal investigation, it was same old, same old. He pushed himself away from his mahogany desk that was like the warden to his office prison. Ever since Professor Broom had died, it was if all his responsibilities had tripled. He still got to go on TV, but now he had to more than just yell at people. Now he had to actually work, and think. He thought about quitting but knew he wouldn't, the pay was too good and the benefits too great to pass up. Besides, he was kind of getting used to the big red monkey, though he wouldn't admit it even if he was on his death bed. It was then he remembered that HB had a small supply of cigars. Maybe he'd be willing to give up just one…

"Mr. Manning? I think you might want to see this."

Manning looked up to see his small secretary holding a file in her arm. It didn't look like there was a whole lot inside of the manila folder.

"What another Bigfoot sighting? Or let me guess, Nessie and the aliens are having a party in Big Ben?"

"No Mr. Manning", the waif girl struggled to keep the folder and the coffee cup in her hand balanced while trying to keep her oversized glasses from slipping off her face, "Professor Corrigan brought it up saying that you need to read it immediately. You weren't in yet and so I looked at it. Um, it's pretty freaky. Even for us."

Manning let out a huge sigh of frustration, "Let me see the damn thing."

The file was filled with newspaper articles, small ones. As if no one had noticed that they were very close in detail. Billboards splitting themselves in half and twisting themselves a full 360 degrees. A window in a department store just bursting open. Huge dumpsters just turning themselves over.

"Get Carrigan."

"Yes sir."

Fifteen minutes later, Professor Carrigan was inside of Manning's office sitting in a very comfortable chair.

"Ghosts again?" Manning asked as he lit up the cigar he had had his secretary get from Hell boy.

"How can it be?" Kate Carrigan kept her cool; a calm air surrounding her as if she knew she knew more than you ever could, but in a nice way, "Ghosts stay in a single general area. Usually no more than a single room or home. But these are happening all over New York City. Mostly in places near alleys and always at night. I think we're dealing with a telekinetic here. And probably one that's a vagrant."

"That a nice way of saying we've got a homeless psychic who has a thing for making things go boom?"

"Pretty much. I say we send HB and Abe to check it out."

"I say we have them hog tie it."

"For all we know it could be a kid just like Liz was. Scared and alone."

"Alright then. Liz goes too. And so do you."

"What!"

"Your right, Rodger needs to see something besides ruins. He goes too."

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Ehh. Actually, if it's not completely insane we could always have it join us."

"Manning, what's gotten into you?"

"I just have this feeling. Weird feeling."

"Like what?"

"Like we may have just stumbled up on something really important."

Kate got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll go tell HB and the others to get ready. You've changed Manning."

"Whatever. And if you guys happen to pass by a good cigar shop, pick me up a box of good ones. I'm out and that monkeys are crap."

"That's why he smokes cigarettes. Says those cigars had to have been made in a paper factory."

"Think he's right."

Carrigan chuckled to herself and walked out of Manning's office, shutting the door behind her. Manning sighed and sat down in his chair. He opened one of the drawers and took out a black folder. Inside was a black and white picture of a young woman with curly hair and large bright eyes. It had to have been at least 60 years old. Beside it was a more modern color photo of a girl who looked strikingly similar to the woman in the black and white photograph. She was caught looking over her shoulder, as if making sure she wasn't being followed. She never knew she had had her photo taken. A huge black overcoat covered her short frame and shadows hid most of her body, but not her face. Curley snow white hair blew from a gust of wind and rainbow colored patches made up her skin color. Her eyes were clear like pools of silver. So clear that they acted as a mirror and had reflected back the cement on the sidewalk as she entered the alley.

"Finally found you Redde."

* * *

_AN: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. Who are the two women and why does Manning care? All questions will be answered..._

_Then agin I might just decided to change the story halfway through. :) Cause I can:P ( I would never do that though)._

_-L.L.B_


	2. Alleyway Chase

_AN: Well, Chapter 2 took a little longer than expected. I need to mention that even though this is a combo verse story, I decided to keep Abe without the touch-tome thing he does in the movie. It would let out too much too soon if I kept it. So he's pretty much a psychic as a ham sandwich, you know like in the comics. Question: Does anyone know if Abe wears any shoes in the comic when he does field work? I can't tell. Oh well, enjoy!_

* * *

**New York City, New York 1:47 A.M.**

The red devil-like entity known as Hellboy cupped his hand over the white cigarette he so desperately inhaled every free chance he got as he lit it up. He took a long drag on it and let out a cloud of smoke that only enhanced his hellish appearance. He turned to the green hued homunculus he had brought to the bureau named Rodger.

"Ready for your first real field work?"

Rodger looked at the tall skyscrapers of the city like a small child, completely oblivious to that Hellboy was even speaking to him.

"Rodge?" he shook the shoulder of the newest agent and laughed a bit, "Never look up in New York City, kid. Everyone knows you're a tourist then."

"Sorry HB," the homunculus lowered his head down to (somewhat) eye level with the huge red man-devil.

"Hey don't be so serious. We're here to do our job and get out quick."

"So what is our job?"

"Find the source of the psychic occurrences, detain and question him, her or it."

The two creatures turned around to see their somewhat uptight friend walk towards them. His wore his normal black shorts and tan standard issue bureau utility belt.

"Ya know you make us all look and feel like idiots when you actually read the file. Why do you keep doing it?" HB asked his longtime friend and partner.

Abe shrugged his shoulders, "I have a superiority complex".

"Humph," Hellboy took another long drag on his nicotine stick to finish it off and started to pull out another as Kate Carrigan and Liz Sherman walked towards the three boys. Liz immediately snatched the cigarette he had between his fingers and placed it in her mouth as she lit it up with her own fire. She took a drag from it and looked at the big red monkey.

"Thanks Monkey Man," she flashed a small smile at the Hellboy she loved.

"Take my cigarettes, take my heart, it's always take, take, take with you isn't it?" he said I in a very sarcastic, but very him, way. He pulled out an lit another cigarette.

Liz could only nod as she took another drag off her stolen cigarette. She blew out a puff of smoke and looked at Kate.

"So what do we know about the, whatever it is we're getting."

"Well, the occurrences are isolated to this area of alleys. It's pretty quiet here at night, for New York anyway. They usually happen between a 1:45 and 3:30 in the morning and multiple occurrences are very common."

"How will we know when the thing strikes?"

"I think even monkey face here can spot a billboard doing a three sixty. The billboards usually have pictures of models on them, so that's why were here," Kate pointed at the billboard in front of them. It was an ad for some new lotion with a lovely blonde model gracefully stroking her own arm and flashing a bright white smile. "I'm thinking we have a guy who hates pretty women, or the greatest female hero of all time."

"Or just a really screwed up monster," Hellboy said with his newest cigarette dangling loosely from his wide mouth.

Kate handed each of the agents a map of the general area. It was divided into a pentagon shape and split like a pie. Each slice of the "pie" was color coded for each one of them.

"I've divided the area into five quadrants. The source shouldn't be that far away, most telekinetic have a pretty short range but.."

"But considering the severity of the occurrences it's safe to assume that the source could be a hundred yards away, right?" Abe looked at the paper Kate had gave him as he completed her sentence.

"Yes Abe", Kate responded her icthyo sapiens colleague, "Stop showing off will ya? Whenever your around I fell like HB whenever someone uses a word that goes beyond preschool level."

"Hey! Hellboy don't think you are very nice lady!" HB stuck his toughen out at Kate in a very childish manner.

"I don't mean it," Abe said as he looked up at the billboard.

Liz put a hand on the fish man's shoulder, "We know Abe, you can't help it. Heck you read more in a day than most of us will read before we die."

Abe laughed at Liz's comment when he heard a strange sound. It was the sound of creaking metal. Everyone looked up at the billboard, Rodger and HB hoping it was just the wind blowing even though there wasn't even a breeze. They watched in awe as the billboard they had been stacking for only twenty minutes completely turned itself around a full three hundred and sixty degrees.

"Go now! Find it!" HB shouted as he took off towards his assigned area.

Everyone ran in their sector looking for any sign of anything suspicious. None of them were sure what to look for, but they had to find it. Whatever "it" was.  
Rodger ran down every alley he saw, avoiding as much time on the sidewalk as he could. All he knew was that the source liked alleys so why not try them? He turned the corner of the alley closest to the billboard and saw a small figure sitting wrapped in a large overcoat with a arm out making curious gestures. Something in his gut made him go over to it. He walked over to the figure and pulled the hood off. A old man looked at him with horror in his eyes. He watched as a tiny feminine figure ran towards the end of the alley. He chased after it.

As he chased it he tried to notice as many details as he could see in the dark alley. All he could tell was that it was a short female figure with light curly hair. He spoke into his communicator trying as hard as he could to keep up with the source.

"Guys I need help! I think I found the source and it's fast!"

"Where are you Rodger!" Hellboy stopped dead in his tracks on the sidewalk.

"An alley way."

"Way to narrow it down Rodge!"

Rodger looked at any sign of a landmark or sign he could use as he made a hard left after the suspect. He spotted a door that he was just able to catch the writing on before completely passing it up in his pursuit.

"I just saw a back door that said 'Employees Only. Pretty Pretty Nail Salon."

"He's on 3rd and South St." Kate said to the others.

"Hurry, this girl's fast!"

"Girl?" Liz said back.

Rodger continued to chase after the young girl. Small lamps above some back doors gave him some light. He could now make out the black boots, dirty shorts and ratty tank top the girl was wearing. He could see the long fingerless black gloves she wore, but couldn't be sure of the skin or hair. It just seemed…odd.

She stopped short of a dead end. Panicking, she placed her palms all over the wall as if she was looking for some kind of secret door. Rodger stopped in front of her. He could now make out her skin, but couldn't believe it.

The right thigh was a dark shade of purple that changed to a lighter, more red shade of purple just at the knee. The other was green at the thigh and changed to pink at about the same spot. Her torso was green on half, became a bright orange, and somehow became a apple green on one side of her back and yellow orange on the other. Both those shades went up to her elbows till the side with orange became a orange red ad the side with green became yellow. It was like a paint store had dumped all it's old paint on this girl, but it was her true skin.

She turned around to face him, her eyes completely clear like a mirror with no pupils. He could see his own face in them. One half of her face was teal while the other was the color of a ripe peach. Her neck was blue on one side and magenta on the other. A patch of pink next to the blue half of her neck graced the area near her left arm and met with the apple green. Her hair was as white as snow.

"Stay away! I won't go back!" she screamed at him as she sent a pile of nearby bricks his way.

Rodger barley missed the bricks smashing into him and watched as the girl stood there catching her breath. The chase took a lot out of her too, Rodger thought as Hellboy and Abe came to his side.

"Is that her?" HB asked the homunculus.

"Unless those are magical flying bricks, I think so," Rodger said with a uncharacteristic humor under pressure.

"I'm not going back to any rooms! They won't do that to me again! NEVER AGAIN!" the girl raised a hand towards the top of a building and sent a six foot lighted sign towards the trio.

Hellboy barley had enough time to grab his two friends and throw them towards the ground with him and dodge the flying sign. The sign landed at the girl's feet as Kate and Liz came up towards the alley.

The girl looked on with scared eyes as she saw the three males get up and the two women run towards them all. She knew she was outnumbered. Hellboy walked carefully towards the girl holding out a hand.

"Now no one plans on putting you in a room. We just want to help you. Now come on. Whadda you say?" he said in as soothing a voice he could muster after almost being done in by a sign that read Taco Night Tuesdays at Paco's.

The girl looked at the tan gloved hand of the devil-looking figure. Her curly hair moved slightly as she raised her head to meet his eyes. She put her gloved hand over his as his huge hand gently engulfed her long delicate looking hand.

"There you go now let's just WOAH!" The girl grabbed his arm with her other arm and flipped the 300 lbs. Hellboy over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He landed hard on his back as Liz rushed over to his side.

Seeing this as a chance to escape the girl jumped and went about six feet off the ground when she hit one of the wall mounted lamps above a back door. The bang to the head immediately sent the girl tumbling back down to the ground. She was completely unconscious.

Never one to be made a fool of, Hellboy got up and brushed himself off. He cracked his back and looked at the unconscious body of the young girl. He looked at his friends, and fellow agents, and pointed at the girls huddled body.

"I planned that. Yeah, I meant for that all to happen," he pulled out a new cigarette, lit it up, took a drag and let out a stream of smoke, "Another perfectly executed plan."

* * *

_AN: So what do you think? I'm having fun with this one so far. Anyone who's seen Mad TV should get the joke about the nail salon. Well, please review! Next Time: We find out the girl's name and Rodger gets to know her a little better. And why did Kate know exactley where the back door of that nail salon was? ALL QUESTIONS SHALL BE ANSWEARED, when I get time. :P.  
-L.L.B._


	3. Wake Up Sleepy Head!

**Berlin, December 13, 1941**

The lights all around her made the glistening ballroom look more like heaven than a party for the Fuehrer. The girl looked no older than nineteen, but with her curly coffee colored hair cascading to her shoulders and the strapless red dress she wore draping over her classic Hollywood figure, she was a sight to behold. She had come here as a guest of one of Herr Hitler's most trusted friends, but she knew they would make her sing. Her voice was what had gotten her here in the first place. It was also the thing that wouldn't let her go…

**B.P.R.D. Headquarters March 2, 2005 **

Abe Sapien looked through a microscope next to the medical cot of the girl they had recovered last week. She was still in a coma, which he found very odd considering her surprising display of strength. He had half expected her to walk out and leave days ago, possibly killing or seriously injuring agents along the way. But still, a week later and she hadn't awoke. In fact it looked more like she was sleeping.

Sometimes he would walk in to check her vitals and hear her mumbling to herself, sometimes in English, other times in German or Swedish. He couldn't make sense of anything she had said because it was so muddled and whispered. Maybe she was sleeping, maybe she wasn't willing to wake up just yet. Dr. Manning had come in several times during the course of time the girl had been there so far. He would ask how she was doing and what she had been saying or doing. Abe would tell him, but he found it odd that Manning of all people would be so interested in the girl. He continued to ponder his own thoughts as he went over to the girl to check her vital signs on the small monitor above her bed. He looked at them and went over to pull out an I.V. needle he had put in several days ago in order to hydrate her.

As he started to pull out the needle he felt something grab his arm. He looked to see the girl had grabbed him with her other arm. She looked at him with her mirror like eyes and stared at him with a look of fear and determination.

"What are you doing?" her voice was soft but forceful, it reminded him of a little girl demanding the answers of life.

"I'm just taking out this I.V." he told the rainbow colored beauty.

"Oh, okay", she let go of her grip around his arm and looked up at the ceiling.

Abe removed the needle and placed it on a nearby medical tray he had set up. He looked at the girl. She laid stoic, as if trying to remember what had happened.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one, or if I did…I…I can't remember it," her eyes welled up with tears, "Am I back at the hospital?"

"No. Your in the medical bay of the B.P.R.D."

"B.P.R.D?" she sat up and looked at the fish man, obviously not put off by his appearance.

"The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense", Abe looked into the eyes of the girl and saw his own reflection in her clear eyes, "Oh that's right!"

Abe walked over to a small metal tray. On it was a large red ruby hung by a thin gold chain. He took it over to the girl.

"They found this inside your pocket when they cleaned you off", Abe handed the girl the necklace. He watched her stare at the stone then look at the chain the stone was on.

"This isn't the same chain. My chain was silver," she looked up at the ickthyo sapien.

"It was broken so I put it on a new one I had lying around," Abe thanked God he couldn't blush or he'd be as red as Hellboy.

"Thank you, very much." She clasped the necklace around her neck, "Can I walk around now?"

"Um, Dr. Manning wanted to see you first when you woke up."

"Who's he?"

"The Boss."

"Where is he?" She slipped off the table, not realizing she was in a hospital gown, so Abe got a full view of her tighty whiteys.

"Um, you shoulddefinatley get dressed first," Abe handed her clean clothes.

The girl took the clothes and looked at them. "These aren't mine."

"Your old clothes were so dirty and torn that Liz and Kate went and got you some new ones. They put the rest of what they got for you in your bedroom."

"I have a bedroom?"

"Well, if you choose to stay you will."

"Oh, okay," she looked at the dark blue jeans and the black belt in the stack of fresh clothes a let a small smile pass her lips, "I get to choose. I've never got to choose before. I like that."

Abe saw her look at the clothes for a few seconds, then turned his back to her pretending to look through the microscope. It was pretty obvious that from how she had just began to undue her gown in front of himthat she had no shame.

"Um, where are my boots? I liked those," she said as she pulled a cream colored tank top over her head.

"Behind the cot," Abe said as he waved his hand in the general direction of the bed.

"Thank you," she pulled her large black boots over her feet and looked towards Abe, "You can turn around now, I'm not naked."

Abe turned around to see the rainbow colored girl had let her white curls frame her round child-like face.

"I never asked you your name," the little girl smiled at Abe.

"Abe. Abe Sapien," he put out a hand to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Abe" she shook his hand with a strong grip sans her black gloves.

"You should go to Manning. I'll take you to him."

"Okey Dokey," her stand offish presence had now been replaced by a very childish attitude.

The two walked down the hall towards Manning's office. Rodger was leaning against one of the walls looking tired from boredom. The homunculus saw the two coming up the hall and immediately went over to them.

"Hello, I'm Rodger," Rodger extended a hand to the girl.

"Hi, I'd tell you my name if I remembered it," she smiled a warm smile towards him.

Rodger turned towards Abe, "Where are you guys going?"

"Manning wanted to see her as soon as she woke up, so I was taking her to him," Abe told his green hued friend

"Mind if I join you two? HB and Liz kind of ditched me."

"Sure, if she doesn't mind," Abe gestured towards their new female friend.

"I don't care, the more the merrier right?" She smiled at both the odd looking males.

The three walked over to Manning's office with little say. Neither of the boys could think of what to say to a girl who couldn't remember her name or where she came from. She couldn't even remember when she had gotten to New York. Besides, she was too engrossed by the various things on the walls and taking up everything. The trio arrived in front of Manning's office where the could see him smoking a cigar and trying to look as if he wasn't about to fall asleep on the job.

"Ladies first," Abe opened the door for the muscular built 5'3" girl and held it opened for Rodger who thanked him.

"Are you Dr. Manning?" the girl bent over the desk to see the double chinned Manning more closely. Manning looked up to see the bright clear eyes of the young girl staring back at him. He looked over her curly head and looked at Abe and Rodger.

"She finally woke up?"

"Yes, about an hour ago," Abe told the new head of the Bureau.

"Can you two let us talk in private. I few things to ask Miss Redde here," Manning waved a hand at the door as he got up from his desk.

The girl sat up on the desk crossing rainbow colored leg over the other, "Who's Miss Redde? Am I Miss Redde? Cause if it is, I have a cute name."

Abe and Rodger walked out of the office and closed the door behind them. Rodger tried to lean in closer to the door in order to here the conversation. He felt Abe pull him away by the shoulder.

"You've been around Hellboy too much," Abe said to his naïve friend, "He's starting to rub off on you."

"Maybe", Rodger reluctantly started to walk down the hall with Abe, "Why does Manning know her name?"

The two looked at each other hoping that one of them had an answer.

* * *

_AN: Well, there's Chapter 3. It's kinda short, but that's all I could do for this chapter. Oh, well._


	4. Meet Ruby

Well, here's the fourth chapter. It took a lot longer than I thought it would, but it's here so there: P Thanks for all the reviews, I'll try and have the next chapter up faster than this one.

Liz Sherman sat on a couch in the library of the BPRD. Next to her sat the enormous Hellboy with Roger and Abe next to him. The library had recently become a sort of briefing room. Manning had called them to get there fast, or else. None of them were really sure what Manning could possible mean by "or else", it wasn't like he could fire them. They were officially property of the government assigned to the Bureau. But, none of them really were in a mood to listen to him scream at them. They had been there for less than ten minutes when the large double doors open.

They looked over to see Manning walking towards them with the girl from New York and Kate following close behind him. The young girl was holding her hands together, nervously rubbing them against each other. The two of them stood in front of them. Manning looked at them all and cleared his throat.

"All right guys, this is Ruby Redde," he gestured to the nervous looking girl, "She's decided to stay with the Bureau as a special agent and will be going with you all on this next assignment."

Hellboy raised an eyebrow at Manning, "What assignment?"

Manning gave a glare at the red devil creature, "The one I'm about to give you if you'd let me", he turned to the nervous looking Ruby, "You can sit down now Ruby."

Ruby took a seat next to Roger and looked down into her lap. Roger looked at her, snow white curls fell and hid her cherubic face.

"Is something wrong?" he whispered to her.

She slightly raised her head and turned it towards him. Soft curls framed her face as wide mirror-like eyes looked at him. Her soft pink lips formed a little smile.

"Just scared I guess, new faces," she whispered back at him.

"It'll be fine, you'll see," he smiled back at her, "Most everyone's nice, they're all used to seeing strange things by now."

"Yeah," she looked into his large yellow eyes, "Everything will be just fine. For once."

Roger smiled shyly at the rainbow colored Ruby. He noticed the red stone hanging by her neck and pointed at it, "What's that?"

Ruby played with the chain the bright red ruby hanged from, "Just a good luck charm. Anytime I feel scared or sad, I just look at it and I feel better."

"Was it a gift?"

"I…I don't know," she looked down at her lap again sadly.

Roger was afraid he had upset her. He knew what it was like to not remember where everything about your life, he still had large blanks in his memory about his life before his first encounter with the Bureau. He also knew how sensitive the subject was, even when it was accidentally touched on.

Abe nudged Roger hard in the shoulder. He quickly turned around to see Manning leering at him with the evil eye. It seemed that he had been talking while Manning was, in the Bureau that was like breaking one of the ten commandments. He sank back into the large couch and looked down at the floor. Manning looked at Kate and motioned for her to continued saying whatever she had started to say before anyone had noticed that Roger and Ruby weren't listening.

Kate cleared her throat and began to look at a manila folder, "The entity seems to be striking in small abandoned churches all over Europe. Based on it's current pattern it should be in a 15th century church in Stockholm, Swedan sometime next week."

Liz looked up at Kate, "So we're going to leave today?"

"Yeah."

"Why do we all have to go?" Abe inquired, "I would think Hellboy by himself could handle it."

Hellboy looked at his longtime friend, "You'd risk my delicate life out there all alone Abe? I thought we were closer than that."

Abe looked back at Hellboy, "Well, you're a big guy. I figure the rest of us can stay here and relax while you beat up the monster."

"That's what you guys do anyway. Even when you're in the same room as me."

"I do the reading, you fight. That's why I'm going to live a few hundred years."

"Just remember. If I die, you'll be in a frying pan with oil faster than you can say Einstein. I'm the only reason Manning here hasn't had fish sticks."

The two friends laughed and looked at a very red faced Manning. They quickly stop laughing, but still chuckled softly under their breath.

"We have to send all of you in order to set up one team on the south end and another on the north end," Kate said through a light half laughing voice, "I'll be going with you guys so we'll have two teams of three on either end."

Kate noticed that Ruby was still looking downwards towards the ground at her lap, "We'll be leaving in five hours, so pack up and get your gear ready."

Manning took an authorative position in front of her, practically shoving her out of the way, "You heard Miss Corrigan. Get going!"

Everyone got up from the huge couch and filed out of the library. Kate ran to Ruby and touched her gently on the shoulder. The wide eyed girl turned around to face the taller, older woman.

"Hey," she spoke in a soft motherly voice, "I know this is a lot to ask of you on your first day, but you'll get use to it. This is nothing, we deal with this kind of stuff almost daily. You'll get used to it."

Ruby smiled softly at Kate, "Yeah. I guess so."

"What did Manning tell you? Roger and Abe said he wanted to talk to you in private."

"Nothing. He just asked me if I would consider joining the Bureau. My 'unique' gift would make me quite an asset is what he told me."

"Your telekinesis?"

"Yeah. That and the fact that I tossed Hellboy over shoulder he said would make me his best friend."

Kate laughed at Ruby's small joke, "That will get you on Dr. Manning's good side. They said he called you Miss Redde. How did…?

Ruby looked down at the ground again, "I have to go pack." With that, the short girl walked quickly towards her room.

"What did she say?" Hellboy had been listing to the conversation from afar. This new girl was a hot topic right now amongst him and the others.

"Not much. I think there's more to Ruby Redde than she or anyone knows."

AN: Well, that's the end of Chapter 4. Sorry it's so short. I'll try and make the next one longer so maybe it'll be worth your busy time.


	5. Gifts and Curses

_AN: Well, here's chapter 5. I went through WAY too many rewrites with this one. Ruby was too happy for me in those ones, so here's the one I liked the best. I hope you like it too. Happy reading:)_

* * *

Ruby touched the door of the room Manning had said was hers. She felt unsure of weather or not she should open it. Opening that door would mean, for her, that she chose to stay. That would mean the start of a new chapter in the life of Ruby Redde, a new chapter in the book of a girl who didn't even know how the story began. It scared her. How so you start anew if you don't even now how you began? That was scary. But where else could she go? Back twisting billboards into helixes in New York? She didn't even know how she got there. Maybe these people could help her, help her control it. They could give her some outlet for all this power she had. Slowly she opened the door.

It was a pretty bare bones room. A bed in the corner, a desk with a chair, and small closet for clothes. The bed had plain white sheets on it, nothing special. On top of the sheets was a large brown leather backpack. Ruby went over to the bed and looked at the bag, it was a little worn but it was obviously left there so she could pack some clothes. She went over to the plain white closet and opened it's small doors.

A white rod held up the hangers with pairs of jeans, a few pairs of shorts and shirts with different lengths of sleeves. From tank top to long sleeve, they were all pretty much white or cream colored. She pulled down a few pairs of jeans and some long sleeved shirts. From what she had heard, Sweden was going to be really cold. Without a jacket, she would have to rely on long shirts for now. She opened one of the two drawers and found some underwear and pulled some of those out along with a couple of pairs of socks. Opening the second drawer, she found some sweat pants, sweat shorts, and large shirts. They were obviously for sleeping in, so she pulled out a couple of sweat pants and shirts.

She started packing them into the brown bag when she looked over to the desk and saw a hairbrush with some hair ties. She ran a hand through her snow white hair, she realized she needed to do something with this mop of tangled hair. Gracefully the brush and a light blue scrunchie came to her, floating towards her open hand. She grabbed them both and wrapped the scrunchie around her wrist. She began to brush out her curly shoulder length hair into a messy ponytail, securing it with the scrunchie. She threw the brush in the bag along with a few more hair ties she from the desk.

She hooked the buckles of the bag together, which was a little hard since she wasn't sure how to pack a bag and hadn't made good use of the tight space. She had to practically sit on the bag to close it, although she could have easily used her telekinesis to close it she preferred to try and do it by hand before doing anything drastic. She finally got it to close and wiggled her body off it and the bed.

"Knock, knock," Liz Sherman stood at the doorway with a large white paper box under her arm.

Ruby turned around and looked at Liz. She had only ever gotten a glimpse of Liz in the library. Even then she thought she was very pretty. Her long black hair complemented her pale skin and her dark eyes made her seem very exotic to Ruby. The smaller girl walked nervously towards the her.

"Hello," Ruby looked down at the ground and extended one delicate looking hand to Liz.

Liz shook the girl's hand and bent down so she could try and get a good look at her face. This girl was obviously very shy and nervous around different people. She seemed though to like Abe and Roger.

'Probably,' Liz thought, 'Because they're obviously different like her. Can't really have a normal life with rainbow colored skin."

"Hey," Liz tried as best as she could to look into her eyes, being quite a bit taller than her made it a little difficult, "The floor clean?"

"It could use some vacuuming," Ruby looked up at Liz.

Liz laughed,. "I'm Elizabeth Sherman," Liz studied the girl, "But you can call me Liz." Abe and Roger weren't kidding when they said her eyes looked like little mirrors. She could see her face in Ruby's wide eyes.

"Ruby Redde," Ruby pulled back a wisp of curly white hair.

Liz handed Ruby the box, "It's for you, curtsey of the Bureau."

"Thank you," Ruby took the box and sat it on the bed. She opened it up slowly and found a dark brown leather jacket. She held it up so she could out of the box.

It was brand new so the leather was pretty stiff. The left shoulder of the jacket was emblazoned with the arm and sword symbol of the B.P.R.D. She ran a small hand over the jacket, it felt clean and cold. She slipped it over her body. The sleeves fell a little low on her hands, but her fingers were still completely exposed. It was slightly big on her, but she liked her jackets to be a bit oversized. It was something she got used to in New York when she had to wear that huge trench coat as a traveling blanket.

"Sorry, it's so large," Liz looked at the oversized jacket on the small girl, "It was the smallest size I could find that wouldn't cut your off circulation."

"It's not large at all," Ruby pulled out the jacket a little, "Actually, I like the way it fits."

"This is your first assignment, scared?" Liz walked towards Ruby.

"A little, I guess," Ruby said with a little nervousness in her voice.

Don't worry," Liz pulled back a wisp of black hair from her face, "We'll all be there so it should go by pretty fast. We should be in and out quickly."

"Okay," She nodded at Liz but never looked at her directly in the eyes. It was as if she was hiding something, something dark and secret.

"The plane lifts off in about a half hour so you should start getting there," Liz picked up the white box that the jacket had come in, "I'll take care of this for you."

"Thank you", Ruby turned around and grabbed the brown bag that contained her clothes. She quickly spun around, "Where do I go? Nobody told me where the hanger is."

Liz looked at the small girl. She was a bit shy, but not afraid to ask questions. Liz figure she was probably just a bit scared about such a dramatic change in her young life, just like she had been the first time she came to the Bureau. Abe had said she was pretty cheerful, but ever since Manning had gotten a hold of her she seemed apprehensive and very unsure. She was curious as to what Tom Manning had told this new agent, as were all the others.

"I can show you," Liz walked towards the doorway. She turned around and noticed that Ruby was still standing there, looking unsure of whether she should follow this person she had just met or not. Liz motioned for her to follow, "Come on."

Ruby ran a bit to catch up to where Liz was. As they exited the room Ruby closed the door behind them. They didn't talk much, Ruby was too entranced by her thoughts to participate in any kind of conversation.

Would she be able to handle whatever they had to deal with? These guys all had experience, they had been doing this for sometime now. She had just woken up from a coma not even five hours ago. She wasn't ready for this. Why did Manning want her to go so badly?

'Stupid question, Ruby,' wisps of snow white curls hit the sides of her round face, 'He wants to see what you can do. How much can you handle. See a display of your power at it's fullest. They all do. You're just a part of another experiment.

That's all you are isn't it? A guinea pig who's been poked and prodded so many times you can't even remember your name. Manning only gave you the name Ruby Redde because it's the only one you've ever left.

A fake name for a fake person. Look at you! You're not even human! You're a freak! A freak trying to be something she's not! This stupid thing you can do with moving stuff, is it really all that great? Everyone else seems to think so. Didn't someone once tell you it's a gift? Not that you even remember who it was. You can't remember anything! You make it up as you go along. You make up memories, don't you?

Dreams of a happy family. Dreams of a normal life. It's all just a dream. This power, it isn't a gift. It's a curse. Then again, all your gifts are just curses in disguise.Aren't they?'

Liz looked at Ruby and saw her staring blankly into the red stone hanging from her necklace, furiously rubbing it as if she was looking for something in her shiny red reflection.

* * *

_AN: Well, there's the end of Chapter 5. I hope you liked it. Six should be done soon. I'll try to have it up before I go on vacation on the 30th. Thank for all the nice reviews! _

_-L.L.B._


	6. Jealousy

**B.P.R.D. Plane 6:45 P.M.**

Roger sat on one of the many chairs on the plane. He looked over to his left to see Ruby sadly looking out one of the few windows the plane had. Ever since Manning had gotten a hold of her, she had seemed very depressed and nervous. Before he and Abe had left her in Manning's office, she had seemed happy. Bubbly even. Now she looked as if she could burst in to tears on a moment's notice. Kate had said she almost refused to speak, like if she opened her mouth something terrible would happen. Liz told him that she seemed to be getting really friendly with the floor, since it was the only thing she seemed to look at. Roger had considered going over and talking to her, but he wasn't sure what to say. So he just sat there, watching her from afar.

He watched as Abe went and placed a reassuring hand on Ruby's bare shoulder. She turned around and faced him. He saw her full lips form a slight, but sad smile. Abe was doing what he was too fearful to; he was speaking to Miss Ruby Redde.

"Are you feeling okay?" Abe was looking down at the sitting Ruby.

"Not really," she didn't look directly up at him, instead she half looked out the window of the plane.

"Nerves?" Abe pulled a nearby chair next to her. She seemed to move her body slightly towards him, but maybe it was just his imagination.

Ruby shook her head, white curls swaying from side to side.

"Not really. Well, maybe. I think." Her hand closed around the red stone hanging from her neck.

"Was it something Manning told you?" he watched her lower her head down. He figured he had hit the nail on the head, so to speak. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me," she looked straight out the window, "He told me things."

"What kind of things?" He moved in closer, intrigued.

"I can't tell you," she looked at him with her clear eyes, "I'd like to, but I can't. Not yet anyway." She clenched her fist in a tight ball over her necklace, "Not until I can figure it out first."

"Alright then," Abe looked as she turned her head towards him, "I won't pry if you don't want me to. But if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

A bright smile lit up her previously sad face, "Thank you. I appreciate that." Her eyes seemed to get brighter as they looked at each other. Roger wasn't sure why, but for some reason, seeing her and Abe talking made him feel angry. For whatever reason, he just didn't like seeing Ruby with Abe like that. Was he jealous? How could that be possible? He barely knew Ruby and he had known Abe for nearly a year now. She was the girl who flipped one of his best friends onto his back for seemingly no reason.

Ruby got up from her chair and slipped on her jacket. She had started to feel the bitter bite of the cold air permeating through the airplane despite it's several high-powered heaters. She walked over to Roger and sat down next to him on the cold hard floor. She had thought he looked a little lonely. And like she always believed, misery loves company. Judging by how she felt right now, she'd need an entire baseball stadium to feel any better.

"Hey." Ruby tried, but with no avail, to make herself more comfortable on the hard floor.

Roger looked at the small girl sitting near his feet. She looked…beautiful. He had never really felt like this before. He thought he had what Kate called a crush—a crush on Ruby Redde. Granted she was very pretty, with her rainbow colored skin and snow white curls that cascaded around her face. But they seemed to have something in common. Something that went deeper than what was on the surface.

"Hello," she looked at him with wide eyes; he could clearly see his face entirely as he looked into them. He could only wonder what would happen if he looked any deeper.

"Hi."

"So what exactly are we going to be doing there? In Sweden?" she looked so innocent. Her body language reminded Roger of a little girl he had met once. But that was a long, long time ago…

"I'm not too sure. I guess we're going to try and capture what ever is terrorizing those churches," he was extremely nervous around her for some reason. He wondered if he should stand up or sit down with her. These kind of social situations always had him very confused.

"Why do we care?" Ruby tugged a little at her necklace, "I mean, they're all abandoned aren't they?"

"Yeah, but two priests were injured in trying to exorcise it out," Roger rubbed the back of his neck, hoping that she didn't know he never got cramps or sore muscles.

"Oh, I see," Ruby said very softly as she rubbed one finger over the face of her necklace.

"So then catalyst has awoken?" the voice was that of a man who had lived many lives.

"Yes. She is with the Right Hand. They are coming together" a women's voice responded.

"We failed once, we will not again. With her there, we will not fail. It is impossible."

* * *

_AN: Well, there it is. Thank you again for proofing this chapter Beth! I reallyappriciate it again for the hundreth billonith time :) . And thank you for all the great reviews everyone. I'll try to have the new chapter up soon!_


	7. Arrivals

AN: I have some concern that I didn't make Ruby's age clear. She physically looks somewhere between 18-20. She just acts very childish.

Disclaimer: Well, here you go. Seven chapters and the only disclaimer. I wouldn't hold my breath for another one since I always forget to put these in. I don't own Hellboy or any of it's related material.

**

* * *

Munich, Germany-April 17, 1941**

She had finally arrived in Germany. Friends of her family had told her that this was a place where dreams could come true. The new America, but in Europe was what they had told her. If she wanted to be the best in Europe and the world, this was the place to do it. Her brother had worked so hard to bring her there, even when she told him to stop he wouldn't. He wanted her to follow her heart, she needed to do this for him. If not for herself, then for him. They were all they had left and now she was all alone for the first time in her life and in a strange new world.

The young woman pushed back a single strand of curly brunette hair and began to walk down the long train depot. Her single suitcase was filled with all the clothes she had, thus it was incredibly light. She was scared, the women here looked at her with distaste. She felt like an animal on display. Her light dishwater brown skirt and dirt brown coat were nothing compared to the exquisite looking women in their fancy black fur coats and fancy shoes. She looked down at her own low heel brown shoes. It was the first time in her life she had ever felt less than.

In Sweden she knew her family was poor, but she had never actually felt poor. Her mother and father had seen to it that their youngest daughter never thought she was less of a person because her family had little money and after they died, her brother did the same. Now walking down the docking area with her tiny suitcase, she felt like so little a person. She felt like nothing.

The wind started to blow mercifully around her ankles. Already she missed her brother and their little home in the country. She wanted to go home now. Reluctantly, she held back her tears. She couldn't show her fear and sadness here. She never could let them see her weakness, she made a promise to herself right there that she would never cry in Germany. Not unless she was completely alone.

"Excuse me miss, do you have the time?"

That was the first time she saw him.

Stockholm, Sweden-March 2, 2005

Liz pulled her coat tighter around her thin frame. Hellboy and Abe weren't kidding when they said to make sure you have a really warm coat. Sweden felt like Hell would if it had froze over. She turned around to see the hulking frame of Hellboy right behind her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"So we have to stay in some creepy abandoned church until some monster shows up? Sounds fun", Liz's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey we've been thru worse", he pulled a cigarette from his jacket pocket and offered it to Liz.

"Thanks," she lit the cigarette with a single slender finger.

Hellboy said nothing as he lit up his own cigarette. Instead he looked towards the direction of the plane. Abe was helping the rainbow colored Ruby get down from the plane. Hellboy looked clearly irritated. Liz noticed this.

"She only did because she was scared", she took a drag on the cigarette and let the smoke encircle her head, "I mean it's not like you broke any bones."

"Hmmff", he blew out a puff of smoke, "I just don't trust her."

"Well, I guess a bruised ego will do that to you," Liz pulled her coat tighter around her and walked towards where Kate was standing with the others, cigarette dangling from her pink lips.

Hellboy said nothing as he followed her. His hands furiously digging inside his coat pockets while a steady stream of smoke rose from his cigarette.

Ruby didn't seemed as bothered from the cold weather as everyone else was. She only had zipped up her jacket and stood nonchalantly in the freezing weather as if it was only 60 degrees instead of 60 below. Her white hair blew softly in the wind. Kate gathered everyone together in front of the old iron gates of the church.

The grey stones had long lost their luster. Stained glass had shattered nearly everywhere, leaving only the occasional head or halo in certain empty window panes. Perhaps, long ago, a high steeple could be seen for miles. Now all that was left was crumbling brick and mortar. The bell had fallen and broke long ago. The church had once been a place of holy worship. Now it was nothing but a heap of crumbling stone and falling wood.

They all walked thru the haunting iron gates.

* * *

_AN: Sorry this took so long to get up. I've been busy trying with work and getting into college.I'll try to have the next chapter up ALOT sooner than this one. :) :)_


	8. Rum and Angels

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy. Mike Mignola does._

_AN: I apologize for the LOOOOONG overdue update. I'm going through a lot of stuff so this is going to take awhile. And I'm also sorry if some of the stuff and architecture of the church seems off. I don't go to church, save maybe two weddings, so I had to rely on the glorious internet for information._

* * *

**Stockholm, Sweden-March 2, 2005 8:07 P.M.**

Everyone had gathered into what at one time had been the sanctuary to the church. Stained glass that had once borne grandiose images of Jesus and his disciples had long since crumbled into nothing more that shards of dull glass on the stone ground. Beams that had once held up the pitched roof now only held up themselves against the cold and unforgiving ground. A crucifix that had once so proudly held the image of Jesus, now could barely support it's own weight. Ruby ran a delicate yellow hand over the crumbling stone walls. She wondered how many people had once looked at this place in awe. Now they only looked at in sorrowful empathy, if they even looked at it at all. A cold wind brushed a few white hairs in front of her face as she looked towards the image of Jesus on his failing cross.

"So what is it that we're looking for?" Ruby inquired as she turned towards Kate.

"The entity appears to seem somewhat wolf like," Kate fumbled between balancing a multitude of BPRD equipment and a clipboard containing a few notes about what information they had on the entity and the surrounding area.

"Like the '94 thing in Griart?" Hellboy lit up a cigarette from inside his coat.

"Not exactly. Except for the possibility of were-wolves, there doesn't seem to be nothing much else in common with the two cases," she pushed back the bangs of her short blond hair as she looked down at the clipboard in a slight frustration.

"What else do we know?" Roger was fiddling with some of the pockets on his brown utility vest.

"That's about it. The entity is wolf-like in appearance and makes a temporary home in churches until the people in the area catch on and run it out"

"So then it's not violent?" Liz asked Kate.

"Well…it has caused several deaths, so yeah I'd say it's a little violent," Kate said dryly as she rummaged through the old brown leather box that contained religious and occult text on just about every entity human-kind had ever encountered. And some it hadn't.  
Ruby ran her hand down a crumbling statue of Mary.

"He's scared," her voice was as light as a feather.

"Who's scared?" Hellboy turned and looked at the comparatively diminutive Ruby.

"The wolf-thing person man guy. He only hurts those people because he's afraid they're going to hurt him. It's always better to hurt first than to be hurt," her voice was light and soft. Nobody heard the last sentence, nobody but Roger.

Rodger looked sadly at the small woman. Her eyes looked as if they were searching the entire cosmos for that one place where she belonged. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had started crying right there. Actually, he was surprised she hadn't yet. He was slightly taken aback when she looked at him for one fleeting moment before looking up at Mary. She looked as if she was almost pleading to him. Pleading that he would please help her. Help her find her place.

"It's a possibility," Liz pulled her coat tighter around her petit frame, "I mean it could just be scared"

"It could be seeking refuge and when the people of the town catch on, it reacts out of fear," Abe agreed with Liz.  
Hellboy only scoffed as he lit up another cigarette and left it dangling in his mouth.

"What?" Liz looked towards Hellboy.

"Nothin' " Hellboy could do nothing to hide the utter disgust on his face. He only inhaled the smoke from the cigarette, secretly wishing they hadn't brought the new girl. Something about her bothered him.

"Ho hum roe rum doe dum," everyone turned to look at the teenager rocking on the heels of her feet in a trance "Ho hum roe rum doe dum"

"Is she okay?" Liz leaned over to Rodger, who just happened to be nearest to her.

"I have no idea"

"Ho hum roe rum doe dum" Ruby's curls swayed all over her face. The ponytail had fallen. Her hair swung all around her face, but not like it should have been. It defied gravity lifting itself up level to her head, shifting itself until it no longer framed her face but blew behind her. There was no breeze, but still her hair blew as if there was one. Her jacket also picked up on the invisible wind. A chill swept through Kate.

"Ruby? Are you okay honey?" she was tempted to touch her but the teenager seem lost in her own world. No longer talking, but staring at the top of a nearby door. An angel holding a scepter looked down, almost as if it was staring back at the entranced rainbow child.

"Gabe says he's down in the basement", no longer rocking on her heels Ruby looked at the others. Her eyes didn't look like mirrors for once, they almost looked like they were glowing with a bright light.

"Who?" Hellboy couldn't stop himself from looking at her like she had just completely lost her mind. He'd seen some strange things in his life, this may not have been the strangest but it was getting up there. Something in his gut told him that this new girl was nothing but trouble. She was going to get them all killed.

"Him!" She pointed a finger towards the angel adoring the top of the door.

"The Archangel Gabriel?" Abe stood next to Ruby.

She nodded. "He said the wolf guy is in the basement. He told me that"

"A rock just talked to you?" Hellboy had known of angels coming to earth in different forms. He knew that sprits could possess anything they wanted to, really. His had spent a lifetime seeing these things. It had to be that kid. For whatever reason, it didn't seem right for her to be talking to an angel. At the same time it felt completely rational. He couldn't put his finger on it still, but something about her just gave him the creeps. Like she knew too much and not enough.

"Well it's worth a shot," Kate opened the door. They could make out the first three steps of a staircase until it disappeared into complete darkness. "Okay so three of us will go down and check the basement and the others will stay here and search for any other clues"

"Wait, you're gonna just trust whatever the kid says!" Hellboy could feel his blood pressure rising, "How do we know she's not working with the thing"

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Ruby pursed her lips and placed tiny fists on her hips.

"Considering that we're in Sweden and we picked Ruby up in New York, I'd say the chances of that are zilch to none," Kate looked back at the red devil with disbelief, "And besides it's not like we have much to on here"

"I still don't like it," the hulking red figure crossed his arms like a small child and pouted just as badly as one.

"What's the matter HB?" Liz touched his arm, "Is she threating your manliness?" She smiled at him but he only looked away. He was in no mood for games, especially the one this new kid was playing with everyone.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ruby asked Abe.

"Don't worry HB is just being himself," he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder but quickly removed it when he realized he had put it there to begin with.

Ruby may not have noticed the hand on her shoulder, but Rodger did. He could feel a heat in his cheeks. Abe was like an older brother to him, but he couldn't help feeling that he should be the one next to Ruby.

"Ruby, HB and Abe should go down," Kate shoved her hands into her pockets, "Liz, Roger and I will stay up here"

"So now I have to go with the Amazing Techno-Color Dream Kid!" Hellboy grabbed a cigarette out of his coat, "This day just is getting better and better."

"I'm not a kid you big red baboon," Ruby flipped a wisp of her hair back behind one of her slightly pointed ears. She was really getting tired of him calling her a kid. She wasn't a kid, was she? Naw…she looked to old to be a kid. Not that she was old, just not a kid.

"Keep it up Rainbow Bright," he lit his white cancer stick and placed it in his mouth, "Your on my watch list"

"Ooooh I'm scared of the big monkey," Ruby pulled her jacket on her shoulders as a sly smile crept over her lips, "Didn't I kick your ass in New York"

"Lucky shot"

"Yeah, luck had a lot to do with me grabbing you and flipping you over on your back ya fat ape!"

"And didn't you hit your head on a light, you sorry excuse for a pixie?"

"Better to be a pixie than look like you"

"Why's your hair so white? Look in the mirror and scare yourself"

"I had a dream and I saw your fat red ass! Tell me, your head made out of rock too?"

"Rainbow Chunks"

"Horn Head"

The two were face to face, growling and ready to pounce on one another. Bricks had started pulling themselves from the walls and one could feel a fire building. They would have killed each other if Roger hadn't had grabbed Ruby by the arm and Liz Hellboy.

"C'mon HB, don't kill her. She didn't mean it," Liz cooed to her red lover.

"Oh you better believe I so friggin' did!" Ruby was trying to shake off Roger's grip on her. She may have succeeded if Abe hadn't grabbed her too. The girl was out for blood. And Hellboy wasn't about to back down from a challenge.

"I'm watching you! You little Techno Color Nightmare from hell"

"You would know hell now wouldn't you, or is that name just to make you made up so you could feel all tough?" The two men had to use all their strength to keep Ruby from pouncing on the red behemoth, she wasn't making it any easier by floating in the air and kicking up a storm. Liz had her hands full with Hellboy. He was ready to maim the comparatively tiny girl and Liz had to do everything in her power to keep him under control.

"Let me kill him! Let me kill him! Let me kill him!" Ruby was tossing her legs around in the air and taking the two guys trying to hold her down with her maniac movements.

"Like you could!" Hellboy had to mentally stop himself from accidentally hurting Liz in his rage. Right now that was the only thing keeping him from throwing off his restrainer and smashing the rainbow colored teenager into the walls. Ruby didn't share his restraint.

A brick flew right towards Hellboy. He raised his stone hand just in time to block her mental attack. Several of the bricks "friends" were poised and ready to strike.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU TWO!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs. Immediatelythe bricks that had been aimed at Hellboy fell and the red behemoth sank out of his attack position. "HELLBOY RUBY IS HERE TO STAY! AND RUBY HELLBOY IS YOUR RANKED SUPIEROR! SO THE TWO OF YOU BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I SEND YOU BOTH BACK TO THE BUREAU!"

Ruby looked down at the ground and crossed her arms behind her back. Hellboy turned his back to her, he wasn't going to let the "kid" see him defeated.

"I thought Manning was our boss?" Roger whispered to Abe.

"Well, Hellboy has seniority but I think Kate just said it so they'd shut up"

"Oh"

Ruby looked at the back of the tan-coated devil she had been ready to kill not even ten seconds ago. She lifted her head up letting some curls fall from behind her ears.

"I'm sorry Hellboy"

"Yeah well, let's go"

Hellboy pulled The Samarian from it's holster and started down the creaking steps, Abe barely a step behind him and Ruby following close behind the two rubbing the jewel around her neck.

**Munich, Germany April 24, 1941 **

The chocolate haired woman pushed fought a loosing battle with her curly hair. She had been trying for the past hour to try and make her loose and unwieldy curls match that of a magazine model she had seen. It was looking as if she would just have to wash her hair and pin her hair back in her normal style.

A disappointment of course. She had wanted to make herself look more like a fancy German, than a poor Swede. Her Spanish-English mother had given her some of the softer features that made her exotic looking without placing a specific ethnicity on her, but that didn't stop how she felt on the inside. Her father had been part German, so she knew the language. But it did little to help when her Swedish accent was so prominent in her speech.

But it was not only just to fit in with the lovely German women that she had been experimenting with her hair. She wanted to look beautiful for him. She had been in Germany only one week and had seen him every night. In that time she had become completely infatuated with the Doctor. He was strange and a bit eccentric, but he was charming and kind too. Quite a bit older than her, in fact he was nearly twice her age, but it didn't matter neither to her or him.

She ran a hand over the light blue dress he had given to her as a gift last night. She had promised she would wear it tonight at the ball. She was so excited to be going to a real ball. And a ball for the Nazi party even! A government ball with some of the most important people in the country! It was too exciting to be true.

She ran a hand through her brown hair, pulling it back. An idea struck her. She pulled all her hair back and twisted into a bun. She secured it and pulled a few loose curls to frame her cherubic face. Her bright coffee colored eyes looked at her.

Gorgeous, she thought, Just like a real lady. I am not a child anymore. She grabbed the dress and pressed it against her body, dancing with it and singing softly into the air.

_Fly me to the moon _

_And let me play among the stars…_

* * *

AN:Okay so there's the latest chapter Yay! Yes I know it's been nearly a year. I'm really sorry about that. And I'm also really sorry if some of the dates seem off in the flashbacks. I like history but I always screw up dates...so if your really nit-picky on dates I don't know what you can do bacause I WILL screw them up and I won't know I did. 

It was so much fun writing HB and Ruby's fight though. Kind of a Dinobot/Rattrap thing I'm trying to get in. I'll try to have chapters 9 and 10 up withen the next month and update my Bionicle fic too before I move this summer.


	9. Down the Rabbit Hole and What Ruby Found

**A small town in Sweden November 10, 1928**

There was no laughter left in the house. Nothing. A little girl wept silently in the darkness, her sobs heard by no one. The closet door shut out any light, leaving her with the cold comfort of her mother's fur coats given to her by suitors when she had lived in Spain. Her mother used to let her tiny daughter with the chocolate curls wear them while telling her the story of how the poor Swedish farmer had won her heart over the richest men in all of Europe. Her father, the poor farmer who had loved them all and had never let she and her brother know just how truly poor they were.

She couldn't imagine her life without them. Everyone had told God called them home, and that it was unfortunate he had done it while she was still a child in need of a mother. Why had God decided to take them and not her? She couldn't go on, even with Hans she couldn't go on. What could he do anyway? He was only seventeen, eleven years her senior. He wasn't old enough to do anything but farm work and they were leaving the farm. She drew her knees close to her chest and wept for her mother and father now cold and dead in the ground.

She didn't hear her brother call her name over and over again. She never heard his frantic cries begging her to appear from wherever she had hidden. They needed to leave soon, he cried, the debt collectors would be coming soon to take the farm. She reached up and pulled on one of the coats until it fell down onto her head. She wrapped it around her, praying to God that this was merely a cruel nightmare she would awake from.

She closed her eyes singing the lullaby her mother had sang to her every night.

Stockholm, Sweden- March 2, 2005 8:52 p.m.

The trio walked down the long staircase with Hellboy leading the way. It became darker and darker with every step. Ruby followed closely behind Abe who was behind Hellboy, the only light now was shining in yellow, blue and white. The clear pupil less eyes of a devil, a merman and a…whatever Ruby was.

Hellboy had gone over and over again trying to pinpoint exactly what sort of creature this new rainbow colored agent was. She was telekinetic, rainbow colored, had white hair, her eyes looked like mirrors head on, but glowed white when you saw them from any other angle. She had the mentality of a five year old and, in his expert opinion, was a complete effing loon. He'd ever seen or heard about anything like her. It made him not trust her all that much more.

Ruby was tired. Her legs hurt and she wanted more than anything to sit down right now. She had the strongest urge to voice her complaints, but knew they would be thrown out as childish banter. Besides, she didn't feel the need to give Hellboy more ammo to use against her.

She thought of how she could avoid walking without them noticing when she remembered she was telekinetic. Sometimes she forgot all that she was capable of. She focused her mind on the air beneath her feet. She could feel the space between her feet and the stone stairs growing. She focused on making it continue to grow, larger and larger. It took only seconds for the rainbow colored teen to be lifted up two feet above the stairs. She continued to will the air to push her forward, staying right behind Abe. Her legs no longer ached and she didn't have any need to complain at all.

It's amazing what I can do if I think real hard, she thought.

Abe was worried. Ruby's footsteps had stopped. He could hear the clicking of Hellboy's hooves still ahead of him, but the heavy steps of the purple-pink-blue-peach-yellow-green girl had stopped. Her boots made a tiny jingle from the multiple buckles with each step and now he couldn't hear any faint jingle. He reached for Hellboy's shoulder.

"Red, stop," he whispered to the red behemoth just in case something sinister was the cause of Ruby's lack of noise he didn't want whatever it was to hear them, "I think Ruby is gone." His heart raced as he thought of what could have happened to the teenage sized girl that had been right behind him. His heart skipped a beat at the thought she might be dead, or worse. There were so many things worse than death.

"What?" Hellboy spun around and looked at the fish man, "Where the hell did she go?"

Ruby looked at the two talking. She had almost run into Abe when he and Hellboy had suddenly stopped but had saved herself at the last minute. She thought it was probably very rude of her to listen on their whispering conversation, but maybe they just had forgotten about her and meant for her to listen. They propabaly forgot since she was so new and they weren't used to having her around yet. She floated over between the two silently and cautiously.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby said in a low whisper when she got between them.

Hellboy was spooked by the sudden appearance of the floating teenager and immediately lost his footing. He yelled as he fell down the remaining steps.

Abe grabbed Ruby by both her shoulders. Like Hellboy he could see well in the dark, even when it was ink black, so he had no trouble spotting the pink shoulder and the yellow shoulder of Ruby. He looked straight into her clear eyes where he could see his own face lighted by their soft white glow.

"Where were you?" his voice was strained and shouting, where the hell had she been? He had thought the worst of her sudden disappearance. He shook her with his grip on her shoulders.

"I was behind you" she answered meekly and looked on the verge of tears while she looked at his worried expression. He shook her shoulders again.

"Why didn't I hear you? I thought something had gotten you!" his heart continued raced, relieved to have her safe but still recovering from her sudden pop up between he and Hellboy.

"My legs were tired so I just floated" she stared at him with her mirror eyes, miming his expression. She was worried about his worry.

"Don't do that again! I was worried about you," his tone was gentler now, "You're new at this, you can't become silent like that or you're going to give everyone a heart attack."

"I'm sorry" she suddenly pressed her white capped head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I didn't mean for you to get worried about me. I promise I'll never do something like that again without telling you first, Abe."

Abe was suddenly very nervous. Her head was warm and her fingers were soft against his neck. She looked so small and pretty. "Well, yeah," he stammered, "Just make sure someone knows you're doing that so they don't get worried about you when we're just going down someplace quiet."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I will Abe. I promise," she nestled into his chest before looking up. "Where's Hellboy?"

Abe snapped out of the trance Ruby had put him in and remembered that his friend had fallen down the stairs when Ruby had popped out of nowhere.

"Oh crap! Common!" he grabbed Ruby's hand and raced down the remaining steps as fast as he could go. He had forgotten all about Hellboy.

Ruby tried to keep up with Abe but she wasn't as long limbed and felt herself being more dragged than pulled. She was slowing him down considerably and she still had to make up for all the worry she had caused him.

"Hold on Abe!" her grip on his hand tightened.

"What?" Abe hardly had a second to react when he felt his body lifted through the air. The wind whipped around him as Ruby used her telekinesis to lift them both in the air and faster down the stairway. He was really hoping she could see in the dark and wouldn't run into a wall.

His hopes were only half met. Ruby was fully capable of nocturnal vision, unfortunately she wasn't so capable of not being clumsy and noticing the wall three feet ahead of her. She slammed hard into the wall and fell in a heap. Abe didn't hit the wall, but he did have Ruby fall on him. He found out that big black boots and round aqua blue heads don't mix.

"Ouch", a large mass beneath them began stirring. Both of them yelped as Hellboy pulled himself up from underneath them. The three of them struggled to get up and compose themselves and turned towards the huge wall that had left all of them with a huge headache. It was shaped like a door and had intricate symbols all around it. Ruby pressed her finger to the door and flicked it.

"Ow!" she brought her sore finger to her lips and sucked on it, hoping to dull the pain.

"Bright idea, Einstein," Hellboy shook his head at the inexperienced teen and looked for an opening.

"Like you have a better one," she mumbled under her breath and stuck her tongue out at him.

Abe studied the door and looked at the symbols closely. Suddenly it creaked and began to slowly open.

"Whadya do?" Hellboy said.

Abe turned around and looked at him, "Absolutely nothing."

"I don't like that answer," Ruby said. The two looked at her. They didn't like it much either.

* * *

Author's note: Alright so I wrote this chapter and it was quite a bit longer. But after some SERIOUS editing I decided to divede them out and completly revamp the begining. The next one is going to take some time since I'm almost completly changing the direction I inteneded on. But...you can be completly assured toknow that I've written the end of this story! Not that I know exactly when this is going end... 


	10. The Many Thoughts of Worry

AN: Well here's the latest chapter in almost a year (damn I'm lazy). ENJOY!!

* * *

The Many Thoughts of Worry

**Stockholm, Sweden- March 2, 2005 8: 56 P.M.**

Roger was worried. More than worried, he was frantic. He paced back and forth the church, tapping against the pews with his fingertips. His tapping and footsteps echoed through the church but he didn't notice. His eyes were placed on the open door where Hellboy, Abe and Ruby had gone down.

Kate and Liz had originally planned on surveying the area, but it had become increasingly difficult with Roger's constant noise. His pacing and tapping was making Liz wish she had gone with the others down the dark scary stairway of imminent doom.

"Roger will you stop that!" Liz jumped as Kate's voice boomed through the corridors.

Roger looked back at her, successfully snapped from his trance. He stared at her for a few seconds before he was able to process what Kate had been talking (yelling) about. He fiddled with his utility vest before he looked back up at her.

"I'm just worried about Hellboy and the others", his face lined with concern, "They've been gone a long time."

"Rog, they've been gone for five minutes," Liz looked at him, her eyes underlined from lack of sleep.

"But what if they're in trouble?"

"Roger, if they were in trouble we'd know."

"Yeah, I guess so," Roger sighed and sat down at a broken pew, his mind filled with thoughts of worry for the white haired rainbow woman.

**Stockholm, Sweden- March 2, 2005 9:15 P.M.**

If Abe had thought the corridor before was creepy and dark, he didn't know what to think of the cavern that had opened up before them. There was no way to see what was ahead of them, none of there flashlights went far enough in to allow them to see the inside. As far as they knew, not even spiders occupied the sealed room. Not even dust.

"So who's going in first?" Ruby stood behind the two men in hopes that they would protect her from whatever was in there.

"Who do think Rainbow Nightmare? I'm always first in. Last out," Hellboy grabbed the Samaritan out of the holster and loaded it with "the works". He pressed himself against the side wall of the cavern entrance and slowly eased his way down through it. He was halfway into the darkness when he turned towards his two remaining colleagues.

"Hey Abe. Wait ten minutes and then you and the snow cap follow me."

"No problem HB. Watch out."

"Never do," he smiled as he disappeared into the darkness of the cavern.

**Munich, Germany January 7, 1943**

Her brother had made the arrangements for them. In a matter of hours she would be back home in Sweden and from there the two of them would go to England. Her brother had assured her he would go as far as it took for her to be safe. He was willing to move to a star for her. She smiled knowing they would soon be reunited.

As she smiled at happy memories and looked out the window of the train, her hand absent-mindedly stroked her swollen abdomen to create the visions of a happy future in her mind. As her mind trailed on, a figure in black watched the young woman from afar.

**Stockholm, Sweden- March 2, 2005 9:20 P.M.**

Ruby let her thoughts drift. She had so many it was hard to keep track of the ones she had and didn't have. She would think about what was happing to her now and realize she didn't remember what had happened to her this morning. When she focused all her energy on trying to remember what she had done this morning, she forgot where she was or what she was supposed to be doing. She could barley remember her fight with Hellboy or her hugging Abe. She could just barely remember who they even were. Sometimes she couldn't remember who she was.

Thoughts and memories were funny things for Ruby. There were always coming and going. She remembered that the B.P.R.D. had found her in New York, she remembered how she had ran from them, but she couldn't remember _how_ she had gotten to New York in the first place or what she'd had for breakfast this morning (had she even had breakfast?). She came across more roadblocks in her mind then she could keep track of.

Ruby pressed an ungloved hand to the stonewall, she could see well in the dark and studied the contrast of her brightly painted hand to the cold, dark, mossy stone. She saw the swirl of colors that made their way from her hand to her arm and knew where each color stopped and started. She never once had hated herself for being different. She never knew if it was because she was comfortable with herself or too ignorant not to be. She was aware of how different she was from normal people. Normal people weren't techno color dream kids. Normal people could remember things…anything (assuming they had had no intoxicating substances she thought). Normal people weren't her. Normal people weren't alone.

Was that why she had decided to stay with the B.P.R.D.? So she wouldn't be alone. She had no idea why. She could only remember bits and pieces of her conversation with Manning only a day ago. Soon she was sure she wouldn't remember any of it. She had forgotten to write down the bits she remembered. Within hours, she would have nothing. Memories were always fading for Ruby.

She turned around and saw Abe fiddling with some strange device she had never seen before. She had never met anyone like him that she could remember anyway. He fascinated her. He looked like an animal hybrid and yet was more human than she was. Strangely enough, she hadn't forgotten anything about him. She could remember his voice, his face, the way his skin had felt on her bare cheek and fingertips. She could barely feign an image of Hellguy, was that his name? However, she could remember everything about Abe. He was the most amazing being she had ever met.

She watched him fiddle with some objects on the large belt around his waist. She had been watching him for some time now. He was so far away it seemed, but she knew he was only really a couple feet away. She looked back at the stonewall and studied the patterns of moss. It seemed to be moving, changing. She couldn't remember if moss was able to do that or not. It was spelling something…a message.

She looked back at Abe and considered calling him over to her for a second, but changed her mind when the moss started moving outwards towards her. It was taking a shape.

Ruby took a step back and watched as what had once been moss now morphed itself into a giant wolf-like creature. She never screamed though.

**Stockholm, Sweden- March 2, 2005 9:25 P.M.**

Hellboy had been walking down a dank staircase for what seemed like centuries. He had not found anything except dark stone and a never-ending staircase. He looked at his watch. Almost fifteen minutes and he had heard no footsteps from up the staircase. Of course that didn't mean anything, that walking paint store explosion could float.

Still it wasn't like Abe to go this long without making some kind of contact. He wondered if maybe he was just too far away now and should stop for a few minutes before heading back up. He leaned against the cold, damp stonewall and let his thoughts drift.

The girl shouldn't be here, he thought. She had been in the Bureau barely a day and now, she was on a mission involving an unknown. What was Manning thinking? He had tried to get an answer out of him before they left while Ruby had been packing, explaining that the young woman (with the mentality of a child) had even gone through the proper training. She was going to be killed out there, but Manning had simply waved him off saying that Ruby had all the training she needed. Hellboy had probed him for a straight answer but Manning never gave him one. Hellboy hated not knowing what was going on.

Then there was the young woman in question: Ruby Redde. He was sure she was a nice girl and everyone seemed to get along with her, but it nagged him that everything about her was so mysterious. He had enough mystery in his work; he didn't need anymore than was necessary.

Nobody's past was a secret in the bureau. He was a demon conjured up from hell as a baby, Liz had killed many people in an explosion of her power, Rodger was a synthetic man, Abe was a tube man and Kate had grown up fairly normal. Everyone's past before they joined the Bureau was well known. All that was known about each one of them was known. Of course there were some questions, mostly why Hellboy wasn't a ravenous demon like he was supposed to be and how Abe got in the tube in the first place, but there was trust in knowing at least part of some one's past.

Nobody knew anything about Ruby. Who was she? Why was she in New York? And what the hell made her a Rainbow Brite reject? He knew the last one would be the hardest to answer but he still wanted to know something, anything about her. He really wanted to know how'd she gotten strong enough to throw him. He knew from experience how to tell if someone was being thrown by leverage or pure strength and that girl was strong. She didn't look as buff as you'd expect, especially considering she'd thrown him. Bigger things than her had tried and failed.

Whatever the hell was up with that girl he wanted to know. He wouldn't let her interfere with his friends' safety. It was around the time he was swearing that girl would get a royally swift stone fist in the stomach if she tried to throw him again (not that he would really hit a girl for bruising his pride) he heard a loud roar travel down the corridor.


	11. Weep For the Wicked

Weep for the Wicked

**Stockholm, Sweden- March 2, 2005 9:30 P.M.**

It was like nothing they had ever heard in their lives. Even in Roger's very long life had he ever heard anything like it. It was guttural and weak. Like an animal dying that still had the will to fight. It was both horrifying and sad. It was coming from where Hellboy, Abe and Ruby had gone.

"Let's move!" Kate shouted as she ran first down the corridor. Liz and Roger didn't waste time asking questions. Something was down there and it was big.

**Stockholm, Sweden- March 2, 2005 9:29 P.M.**

Ruby took a step back as the creature reached its full size and let out the most heart retching sound she had ever heard. It looked like a wolf on its hind legs covered in dark wet moss; its eyes were a sallow shade of grey as if the creature was forever weeping.

"Ruby! Get away!" Abe pulled the teen towards him by her jacket sleeve. She struggled in his grasp, trying to break free.

"Please Abe! Let go!" Ruby was franticly trying to get her arm out of the jacket, she was almost successful until Abe grabbed her around the waist and started pulling her away. Her legs kicked out trying to get him to loosen his grip.

"Ruby stop! I'm trying to protect you!" Abe tightened his grip on the young woman's waist and drew her closer so that her back now rested on his chest.

"I didn't ask you to!" The creature was moving towards the two of them, it's lumbering form fixing on their movement.

"I don't care!" Abe pulled Ruby down the room towards the corridor they had come up from, he needed to get her out of here. She was going to do something stupid.

"Abe!" Liz was running down the stairs, her gun out of the holster ready to aim at whatever was coming at them. Another roar from the beast shook the room. Debris fell all around them.

"Liz, get back!" Abe tried to block Liz and the others from coming down while at the same time trying to pull a struggling Ruby up.

The beast kept coming at them all, its speed picking up to go after them. It had its sights fixed on them and it wasn't going to let them go. Abe was able to duck down with Ruby just before it took a swing at them. Stones started falling around them. This thing was going to tear down the place.

"Liz get back up!"

"We're not leaving you!"

The roof was starting to fall down around them.

"Go! NOW!" Abe held Ruby's head down as the roofing started to go down. Heavy stones fell down around them; her hair was being tangled in his hands. The creature found them and started going towards them again. Abe looked for a way out and couldn't see one immediately near. Ruby moaned beneath him, when he had ducked down with her she must have hit her head on the floor. Now not only was a room falling around them and a huge monster coming towards them, now Ruby was probably incredibly out of it.

"Hey Ugly!" Hellboy stood at the entrance to the lower corridor, the Samaritan cocked and ready in his red hand, "How about coming after me?"

The creature seemed to momentarily look at Hellboy before fixing its gaze back at Abe and Ruby.

"Hey!" Hellboy jumped and punched the creature in the back of the head, "I'm talking to you!"

The creature wailed and threw Hellboy down. It continued on its way towards the crouching pair, holding a gnarled clawed hand out towards them. Ruby lifted her head up and looked at the hand getting closer towards them, Abe's grip still tight on her.

Hellboy continued both shooting and punching at the thing but was being tossed back ever time. The wolf-creature knew whom it wanted and it wasn't going to let Hellboy stop it.

"Abe" Ruby touched her hand on his, the softness of her palm sent a tingle through his spine, "Please, I have to talk to him."

"Are you crazy? Hellboy is getting his ass kicked," he watched as his best friend futilely tried to wrangle the beast down so that Abe could get Ruby out of the room.

"Please Abe," her silvery eyes pleaded with him, "Please, before this room crashes around us."

Reluctantly Abe loosened his grip on her waist and helped her up. As soon as she ran from his grip, the monster solely began following her. Abe watched her walk away from him, trying to lead the monster from him. Another roar and more debris fell, a stone landed right on his legs. He pulled and struggled but it wouldn't help, he was stuck and pinned to the ground.

"Get out of the way! I got it!" Hellboy was trying to shove her out towards the corridor that would take them to the church. She shoved back at him and stood her ground.

"You're the one who should get out of the way, Abe needs help," Ruby locked eyes with the creature and began leading it away from the upper corridor where Liz, Kate and Roger still stood trying to clear debris and help their comrades get to the top floor.

Hellboy could tell she was leading the wolf-thing away from the rest of them and buying him some time to get his friend out from under some slabs of fallen stone. He looped his arm under the now grey colored fish man and carried him to the nearly blocked upper staircase. He slid Abe's body over the fallen stones to the waiting arms of Liz and Kate.

"What's she doing?" Liz looped Abe's arm around her neck.

"Giving us a way out, now you guys hurry up and go to the plane." Hellboy moved some of the rocks that stood in the way of the entrance, "This place is coming down and coming down fast. I've gotta go make sure she doesn't die over there but you guys better hurry over to that plane now."

Ruby stopped at a corner of the room and stopped. The creature was right on her now; she could touch it if she reached her hand out. It knelt down in front of her and gave a whimper. Its arms folded over its chest as if fell before her. Ruby petted its large head, and whispered something Hellboy couldn't hear. He was utterly in awe right now.

The moss-wolf closed its blood red eyes and began to weep. Hellboy had seen a lot of things in his life but this was getting weird even for him. Never had he seen a kid of what, nineteen if even that, subdue a monster without even batting an eye. Ruby looked down at the creature now and placed her hand on its snout right between his eyes. She concentrated and looked down at her hand. She moved her hand off it's snout after a few moments and stood as the beast gave a final blood curdling tearful roar.

Hellboy snapped out of his daze and yanked the woman by her arm and dragged her up the stairs just as the room began to completely fall all around them. Ruby didn't struggle this time; she only looked back as the creature fell and laid in its final resting place.

**Stockholm, Sweden- March 2, 2005 10: 12 P.M.**

Hellboy all but threw Ruby up onto the plane as the church fell before their eye. He lifted his hulking frame onto the plane and yelled at the pilot to get this crap-heap off the ground.

Abe was tending to the wounds on his leg, no broken bones thankfully just sore muscles from where the stones had fallen on him. He looked back at Ruby who was standing by the window, watching the building fall while tears did the same down her oddly colored cheeks.

**Munich, Germany – December 25, 1942**

Christmas should be a time of happiness, but it wasn't. Not for her. Not now. He had betrayed her. Made her think he wanted to spend forever and a day with her. Liar. He never meant any of it. And now…now she had nothing. He had gotten what he wanted and now she was of no use to him.

Bastard. She hoped he rotted in hell. At least she still had the one inside of her. The one who would mean everything and the world to her. A little one of all she ever wanted in someone. It would be the one who she would give all her love to, no matter what.

She rubbed her abdomen and sang a song to the unborn child that rested its small body inside of her feeling the gentle rocking of its mother's sweet melody never knowing of the heavy tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

AN: Two Two! Two chapters in one upload! I'm going to try and keep this up to one chapter a week or at least more than two in a year. God I hate moving... 


	12. Sleep A Little Sleep

**Sleep A Little Sleep**

**Munich, Germany December 29, 1942**

"Get out of here!" a glass nearly missed his head.

"Hanna! It was not my decision!" another heavy glass flew passed him, it smashed into the wall behind him.

"Don't you call me that! Don't you ever call me that! You have no right to it!" the twenty-year-old woman pulled a suitcase from her closet and began throwing in whatever clothes she happened to grasp. The same suitcase that had come with her to Germany would now leave with her.

He clasped his hand around her pale wrist and tried to wrestle a white dress out of her hand. She could not leave. The child had to be born here where he could…

"Get off me!" an open palm connected to his cold metal mask. Although he didn't feel the slap, the force she had generated did knock him back a bit and his grip loosened enough for her to pull her wrist from him.

"Be reasonable Johanna! You cannot do long traveling in your condition!"

"My condition?" she stopped and looked into the hollows where she knew his eyes looked at her, "Is that what you call it? It is not a condition! It is a child who I hope to God will never have to know how cruel this damned world is!"

"You must stay in Germany!" he roared trying to grasp the suitcase from her as she closed it. True he was stronger than she was and could have stopped her long ago had he wished, but part of him kept holding back. Part of him wanted to let her go and get as far away as she could.

"Go to Hell with the rest of your kind! Tell your master I hope he is destroyed by that which he desires!" she slung the suitcase to her side, heavy and filled with clothes she hadn't bothered to look at. Moving with it proved harder with her enlarged abdomen.

She felt his gloved hand on her shoulder as she turned the door handle, "At least let me drive to the train station."

She looked back at him, her eyes full of anger and sadness, "You'll only try to take me to them."

"I give you my word. I shall only drive you to the train station, nothing more, nothing less," he looked down at the ground as he said his words. She knew better than to trust him now, she knew he could build lies as well as he could build machines.

"Goodbye Rupreckt."

He heard the door slam in front of his face, but he did not care. He knew it would be the last time he would see her. She was gone forever.

**B.P.R.D. Headquarters March 3, 2005- 2:07 a.m.**

Ruby had literally fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow. She was exhausted from the flight back to headquarters. Roger had been nice enough to help her back to her room since she had been stumbling around out of tiredness. She had never been this tired in her life as far as she knew. It was kind of like being drunk, not that she knew what that was like either.

Ruby dreamed in non-moving pictures. Flashes of people whose names she did not remember. Songs she could not sing. Feelings of a hand that brushed her face lovingly. A man's voice saying things in a language she could not remember. A woman's tears looking at her, arms lifting her into the air and the sun on her back, the sounds of trains, the softness of grass under her bare feet. Memories she could not remember, so close and still far away from her. Shouts came from every angle; darkness filled her mind while the sun shone teasingly from a far off window as if to tempt her with beliefs of hope.

While Ruby was lost in the maze of memories and dreams, her closed eyes swelled tears and fell from her cheeks onto the white pillow. Her hand clutched the blankets tighter to her body.

**B.P.R.D. Headquarters March 3, 2005- 4:15 a.m.**

Abe couldn't sleep tonight. After he had cleaned the dirt off of himself, he thought he would be able to lie down and take a well-deserved ten-hour nap. Nevertheless, after two hours of staring at the ceiling above his bed Abe had moved into his tank and now paddled across it staring again at the ceiling hoping to exhaust himself into sleep. Being able to breath underwater did have its advantages when you were trying to get to sleep in your personal giant tank.

Abe drifted in the water with his thoughts. He wasn't thinking about the room that had almost crashed down right on top of him. He instead thought reasons why the wolf-thing had kept following Ruby. He realized the only reason the thing had ever gone after him had been because he was holding Ruby. It was strange; the beast had been intent on getting nearer to her. Perhaps its rage had been over his own refusal to give her up, but he didn't regret it. He would have died before letting her go if she hadn't had begged him to free her.

Abe felt his eyelids become heavy as he filled his head with thoughts of Ruby, her snowy hair, her shining eyes, her rainbow skin and her soft skin. His eyes slowly closed as he thought back to her arms around his neck in the dark.

* * *

AN: Eh, this one turned out preety short, the next one should be a little longer because I'll have more to write about.


	13. Blank Pages

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy, Mike Mignola does because he's better than me. I own Ruby though.

AN: So uh...yeah...I got lazy and so I put this on hold for several months. Then again...it's almost expected of me at this point isn't it? LOL**

* * *

**

**March 15, 2005**

Ruby was in the library, pouring over all the books contained within. She had heard that the man who was Hellboy's "father" had loved to read and had collected a great many works during his lifetime, much to the happiness of Abe.

Abe was reading several novels from his tank while Ruby was there to turn the pages for him. She didn't mind, it was effortless for her to do with her telekinesis. An invisible breeze would pass through the pages of the books as Abe moved from the last book to the first one. Ruby liked watching him read, she would peak up at him as she read a book from the 1920's about vampires in Europe (she'd barely gotten through the first chapter due in part to her watching and her imagination stopping to consider the stories of vampires in tiny towns).

The two of them spent hours in the library together with hardly a word passed between them nearly every day since they had come back. Every morning she would walk into the library, smile at him (the prettiest smile he was sure he had ever seen), open his books for him and settle down in a chair to read. She would stay until the evening when she would go and play video games with Roger (of which she won nearly every time, nearly only because when Roger did start to win the console would "mysteriously" reset itself). Occasionally, Abe would watch the two of them play before getting bored (he never got to play since Roger constantly demanded do-overs and Ruby gave in every time only to win again). Even though the two of them spent most of the day together, Ruby and Abe would hardly say anything beyond a friendly hello or good morning.

Abe was in his tank pretending to read a book, determined to change the silence today and have a conversation with the rainbow woman in the chair nearby, when he heard the sound of furniture moving. He looked up to see Ruby moving the chair closer to his tank before sitting down. He was puzzled until she turned around and stared at him over the back of the chair. He had no idea what she was trying to do.

"Do you like me Abe?" her white curls bounced as her head cocked to the side.

Abe just stared at her, at a lost for words. His mouth was dry even though he was surrounded by water; he choked out an answer as best he could.

"Well, uh...you're a very nice young woman", his hands fiddled with each other in front of him.

"I'm not that young you know," she was inching her face closer to the tank, "I'm a lot older than I look."

Abe moved his face closer to hers, a pane of glass separating the two of them, "And just how old are you?"

"I'm older than Liz, younger than Roger."

"That's quite a window there," he was moving with the sway of the water in his tank, "What exactly do you know about yourself Ruby? What are you not telling the rest of us?"

Ruby pressed her hands against the glass and looked right into his eyes, "Come out of there and maybe I'll tell you." There was a slight twinkle in her clear eyes.

Abe looked at the woman before him, innocent and guilty, young and old, her eyes could tell reveal everything to him and yet tell him absolutely nothing. She was challenging him with her eyes, not giving up, forcing him to yield to her. He swam up the tank towards his exit, within minutes he was inside the library in front of Ruby.

She was sitting in the chair, thumbing through a book with blank pages. The book was new and the pages still crisp.

"Manning gave me this," her eyes were still focused on the blank pages, "He told me to write down my dreams every morning, so I wouldn't forget them."

She ran her fingers over a blank page, "The problem is I have dreams during the day when I'm not sleeping and forget them. I don't think I dream at night."

Abe moved closer to her.

"I don't think they are dreams though. I think their memories, but not mine. They're somebody else's. Someone who I knew, or who knew me, but I can't remember a name or face. Sometimes I hear their voices but I can't remember it when I come back," she looked up at Abe who was now standing right over her, concern all across his face.

"Manning said I was someone else before. That I wasn't always Ruby Redde. Somebody else gave me that name. Somebody I know, somebody the other person knew. He told me her name, the person he said I was, but it doesn't seem right," her clear eyes glistened like water, "Abe, I don't think she and I were the same person. Manning said we were but I think he was wrong. When I dream I see her, but it's not as if I'm seeing me. It's as if I'm seeing someone completely different. Someone who I can barely make out. If we were once the same person, wouldn't I feel like part of me is with her?"

"I don't…I don't know Ruby."

"I don't know who she is, but I feel like I should. I feel like she knew me, knew me before I was me. But…who the hell am I anyway? Why do I see these things? Why me? " she couldn't hold it anymore. Tears began to fall down her cheeks

"Ruby…I…," he couldn't create the words, only the actions. He grasped her hands in his and pressed his lips to her cheek. She tasted like summer, ice cream and sunshine. The tears that spilt over her cheeks tasted like the ocean, like a Coney Island dream when mixed with the taste of her skin.

It was a brief kiss on the cheek, but to Abe it was an eternity. Ruby took a rainbow hand out of his and stroked the back of his head. She turned to face him, her head cocked with shining mirror eyes looking into an ocean of all blue eyes.

"I think…what I really think…the woman Manning thinks I was…she was…I think she had a brother…if I can find him…maybe…"

The words were lost in the air. Ruby would never finish her sentence because she pressed her lips to his. She wanted to feel something real, something she knew was happening, a memory of her very own. One she would cherish until the day she drew her final breath. She committed to her mind the salt and water taste of his mouth, the slick feel of his skin and his lips, and the warmth of his breath. She would never forget this, never she promised herself. She would never forget him or his kiss as long as…as long as she could. She would write it on every scrap of paper if it meant she could recall this memory repeatedly until the end of time.

There was not a need to pull the kiss for lack of oxygen, Abe could still breathe through his gills and Ruby could hold her breath for seemingly ever. Abe reached a hand up and stroked her snow-white curls, twirling a lock in his fingers. She smelled like the sun on the grass after the rain. Her hair was as soft as a newborn baby's and her skin was like silk draped over her body. She was sweet and soft in his arms.

Ruby was the one who broke the kiss, pulling his head in her arms.

"Promise me one thing Abe," her eyes were fixed on his. She wasn't challenging him like before, she was pleading with him.

"What do you want me to promise you?"

She looked down at the ground for a moment, saying nothing, thinking how to make the words. He lifted her head by her chin with a gentle finger, she looked so sad when she looked back at him.

"Promise me that no matter what, no matter if life as we know it ends or the world explodes. No matter if someone tries to take me away and I never come back, no matter if everyone forgets that I ever existed, that you don't. Promise me that you'll always remember me," the tears welled up again, making her eyes sparkle.

She didn't want him to forget her. Her memory was a fleeting thing but all she wanted was for him to remember her. It wasn't much to promise. Abe could never forget the woman who had first seen running down an alley with ratty clothes and big black boots (of which she still wore the boots all the time because she thought they "look tough"). Like a telekinetic, super strong woman needed to "look tough".

She acted like a child sometimes, but she was an incredibly intelligent woman who could go through just as many books in a day as he could and recall every one of them word for word. She was a mystery and yet an open book. Most of all, he had fallen in love with her.

"I will always remember you, Ruby Redde, because I will never, ever, forget you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He had barely finished the words before her lips were on his again. In the days since their mission together, they had barely spoken a word to one another and now here they were, kissing.

In the entire world, nothing had ever seemed more perfect to Ruby than in that moment when he had promised to never forget her. Happy tears streamed down her face because she knew Abe would never lie to her. Some part of her knew that she had spent her life waiting for this moment, a part of her she had forgotten.

**January 18, 1943**

She was…perfect. She looked so much like her mother had when she herself had been a tiny baby. She was even born several weeks early, just like her mother.

Hans pulled the bundle a little tighter around the baby, to better cover her face. He may have thought she was perfect, but the rest of the world would not be so kind. He looked out the window of the train, watching the passing trees of the countryside.

She was gone now, only he and his little niece remained. He looked at the necklace that his dear sister had put on her baby when the child was born. It was a peculiar thing, a red stone on a gold chin. Much too large for a baby's neck, and nevertheless he had put it on the child because when he took it off she cried as if a piece of her had been ripped away.

It was sobering to think that only a few hours ago he had buried the last, well almost last, member of his family. Now he was on a train, running from those his sister had said would harm the child, running from those he could not see, only feel.


	14. The World in the Necklace

**Disclaimer: Blah , blah, blah...I don't own Hellboy...Blah, blah, blah...Mike Mignola does...Blah.**

**

* * *

****May 25, 2005- 8:03 a.m.**

Ruby was fitting in quite well at the B.P.R.D. Her sunny personality and naiveté made everyone around her feel a little bit happier and her surprising strength, both physical and mental, meant she was an asset to the special unit of the B.P.R.D.

Even Hellboy had warmed up to her after he had gotten to know her, mostly due to Liz and Kate pushing him too. Although she was still annoying as hell to him, he had to admit she was kind of fun do be around. Sometimes anyway.

No one really knew about Abe's relationship with her though. Most people thought he had a crush on her or that she had one on him, but that was all anyone ever guessed. No one knew that the peeking glances at one another and the "accidental" brushing of hands were really small gestures of their true affections and that when Abe went to the library to swim in his tank and read, a curly haired rainbow colored woman was there waiting for him.

No one except Hellboy, of course.

"So you and the techni-color nightmare are an item now, huh?"

Abe nearly choked on the rotten egg he had been eating. He had been in the kitchen eating his usual meal when HB sat next to him and stated what Abe thought no one knew. Hellboy patted his friend's back with his left, non-stone, hand.

"So, I'm taking that as a "yes"?"

Abe wiped his mouth of rotten egg debris, "Yes. How did you know?"

"Please, I've been a paranormal investigator for years. I pick up on subtly."

"Uh huh," Abe wasn't buying it, "Really, how did you find out?"

Hellboy was caught, "You need to tell your girlfriend to be more careful about where she leaves her diary." He shoved a forkful of hot noodles in his mouth.

"You read her journal?"

"She left it out on the table in the library. I didn't know it was hers until I started reading it."

"How much did you read?" Abe could feel the blood rushing from his face, he didn't know what was in her journal but he knew that she wrote down her entire days events because she didn't want to forget them and she was a very thorough person.

"Whole thing, I didn't mean to really but she's actually a pretty good writer. Mundane crap is like a completely new thing to this girl and she makes it seem that way when she writes it. If she wasn't a freak like the rest of us she could've been a famous writer."

"I'll be sure to tell her that." This was great, Hellboy read Ruby's diary and now he knew everything about their relationship. He didn't know which he was madder about, the fact that Hellboy knew or the fact that he had gotten to read her whole diary when she wouldn't let him even peek at a sentence when she was writing. Her theory was that since he could read her thoughts, he didn't need to read her diary.

"Yeah, you do that. Thought that you two might hook up eventually, but I guess you were already together when I thought it. Roger is going to be crushed when he finds out."

Abe looked up from his plate, "Why? They're good friends."

"I think he was hoping from more from her, you know. He's always going on about how nice she is and pretty. Makes me wanna puke. I think she's his first crush or something. It's kind of funny seeing him follow her like a puppy dog though."

Roger was…interested? In Ruby? Abe's Ruby? Abe liked Roger, but he couldn't help feeling jealous that someone else wanted Ruby.

"Does she know?"

"Please, are you kidding me? You should know her better than anyone should; she's oblivious to the world around her. She's like a little kid, barely notices what's going on in front of her face," Hellboy realized he was talking about his best friend's girlfriend in not so friendly terms, "Sorry," another forkful of noodles.

"No, I know she can be naïve at times. She really doesn't notice what's going on around her because her heads filled with too many sounds. Her mind is pretty jumbled, but I think that's what attracts me to her.

I can see what others are thinking; know their histories without really trying. People are careful with what and how they think. Thoughts are organized by importance and when too many things are going on at once in their heads, people stress out or shut down. Ruby's thoughts are different. There's no order in them and millions of things are going on at once. She doesn't focus on one thing, she focuses on everything and because of it I can't properly see what's in her thoughts."

Hellboy looked at his friend, "You two are weird."

"Not any more weird than you and Liz."

"No, you two are weirder."

"Who cares?" Abe sucked down the last of his eggs and left the kitchen, Ruby would be waiting for him in the library by now.

**Munich, Germany- April 23, 1942**

"It is done," the metal face showed no emotion, "She is with child."

"Can you be sure?" his master did not like the chance that woman might not conceive.

"Yes, the child will be born sometime in late January or early February."

"Good. This child shall be the messenger and must be born into our world before we usher the Ogdru Jahad."

"Yes Master."

In an apartment miles from the doctor and the master, there was a woman looking out her window. She pined for the one that had come from the sky and filled her heart with such love and joy. In her hand, she clutched the red stone on the golden chain he had given her before he left on golden wings.

"For our child, never allow her to take it off."

**May 25, 2005- 8:30 a.m.**

Ruby was kneeling on the floor looking over some rather large books when Abe walked into the library. Map books. He looked over her shoulder, Sweden.

"May I ask what your current fascination with Sweden is all about?"

Ruby jumped a little, she hadn't heard him walk up behind her.

"I think I was born there. Here," she pointed at a tiny area with no name of any town or province, "I don't know why but I know it was here."

"Hmmm…it would explain why you speak Swedish in your sleep."

Ruby looked up at him, "I don't know a word of Swedish, and you're crazy."

"When you were first brought here, you talked in your sleep. It was almost all in Swedish. I barley speak any myself but I know it when I hear it. You still do it. You can't shut up even when you're sleeping."

A paperback book flew into the back of Abe's head; there was no one in the room but the two of them.

"That hurt," he rubbed the back of his head trying to sound as pathetic as possible to gain some sympathy from the young woman.

"Good," so much for sympathy, "Think you'll live?"

"Yeah," he kissed the top of her curly head, "Think I'm going to make a full recovery."

"Damn," she sat up and willed the large map book back into its spot on the bookshelf, "Next time I'll get you with hardcover."

Abe laughed, she was so cute when she pretended to be angry.

"Nothing too thin either, something like War & Peace or maybe an anthology of something. Those are usually pretty heavy and life-threatening," she stood at her full height and faced Abe.

"Then you'll have no one to beat up one," Abe wrapped his arms around her waist.

"There's still Hellboy and Roger," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Roger. Roger who was not so secretly pining after Ruby. Roger, the homunculus who wanted Ruby.

"What's wrong? Are you jealous?" Ruby smiled at the thought.

Abe said nothing.

"You are! How sweet! You're jealous that Roger likes me!"

She knew?

"What…How did you know that…?"

"Because of what he feels around me…it's how you feel around me only a lot weaker."

"I don't…are you telling me you know what people are feeling?"

"Of course. That's how I know you love me. It's just like what Liz feels when she looks at Hellboy or whenever Hellboy sees Liz. It's like…calm, you know? Why? Can't everyone do that?"

She was empathic.

"No, Ruby. Not everyone can do that. That's something only you can do."

"Oh," she looked down at the ground.

"If you can feel everyone's feelings than why did you run away in the alley?"

"What alley?"

"The alley you ran from us in, remember? You hit your head and we took you back here, back to the medical bay."

"I remember the medical bay…and then Sweden…then I remember the night we kissed."

"You were running the streets in New York, twisting billboards and things. Do you remember any of that?"

"No…I…I don't think I've ever been to New York…wait…there was a hospital once…they tried to take my necklace I think…I must have gotten it back…then I saw you. I can't…"

She couldn't remember. The entire chase after her, she had forgotten it already.

"Ruby? Do you remember throwing Hellboy? Do you remember when we went to Sweden?"

"I…can't. Abe, I can't remember it all…all I remember now is…there's gaps…Manning told me I threw Hellboy…I don't remember doing it…I'm a freak aren't I?"

Abe laughed and kissed her forehead, "In case you haven't noticed, quite a few of us here are total freaks. You're just a little freakier."

"Wow, you sure do know how to make a girl feel special."

Abe looked the large stone around her neck, it was bright red and smooth and never seemed to catch the light yet always shone and was clear. He often wondered where she had gotten it but knew she couldn't tell him. She had no idea but she never took it off. At least as far as he knew, she never took it off.

"Ruby, when was the last time you took your necklace off?"

"I never take it off."

That wasn't true. He had found it in her pocket in the medical bay. She hadn't been wearing it when they found her in the alley.

"When I first saw you, you weren't wearing it. I gave it back to you when you woke up in the med bay; you said it wasn't your chain."

"I don't remember that…Abe…I…"

"Ruby, tell me exactly what you can remember."

"The first thing I remember you saying is 'Dr. Manning wanted to see you first when you woke up'."

Abe looked at Ruby, searching her thoughts. They all crashed together and muddled until about two months ago, then they suddenly became linear and clear. He looked back at the stone.

"Can I touch your necklace Ruby?"

Ruby looked back at him, puzzled, "Um…sure, do you want me to take it off?" She reached around to find the clasps.

"No," he pulled her hands down, if he was right she couldn't remove it, "Just let me touch it."

"Okay."

Abe carefully cradled the stone in his hands, the moment his fingers grazed the ruby he was suddenly had the sensation of being pulled upwards into the air. He could hear millions of voices, no that was wrong, it was only two voices. Two very different voices saying different things all at once.

"My lovely girl!"

"You are so very special to all of us."

"Hurry! Get her out of here! They're coming!"

"You have a great power, my daughter."

"Such a pretty little girl!"

"You will return to us one day."

It was all so confusing; Abe thought his head would explode.

"Excuse me sir? Are you here to help me?" a tiny hand grabbed his own.

The voices quieted and everything seemed much clearer all of a sudden, Abe looked down and saw a child. She was barely five, with a white nightgown and rainbow skin with snow-white hair pulled back with a pink ribbon. It was Ruby as a child.

"I think so. What's your name?"

"I have a lot. My uncle used to call me Sweets, that's my favorite. I want to see him again."

"Well…Sweets, where is your uncle?"

"I think he's still back home. I've been trying to tell the pretty lady that but she's confused. She's been confused for a long time, after what they did to her."

"What did who do to her? What?"

"The bad people did the bad things. I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, we don't have to. Where's home?"

"The lady knows, she showed you. That's where I want to go, I want to see my uncle again before…"

"Before what?"

"Before Daddy's sister takes him to the pretty place."

"I see. Where is your home?"

"The lady knows. She pointed to it on the map."

Abe remembered, Ruby had said she thought she might have been born in Sweden.

"Thank you, I'll make sure she sees your uncle."

The child hugged him.

"I just knew she'd find you again! You were always so nice to her when she lived in the clouds!"

"What are you talking about, Sweets?"

"Don't you remember? When the lady lived in the clouds, she would visit you in the water. When you went away, she cried and cried. She found a way to come back to you though. It just took you two awhile. Mommy and Daddy told me the story."

"Why don't you tell me the story?"

"Maybe later, right now I'm sleepy," she rubbed her clear eyes, "Just take the lady to see Uncle Hans before he goes to the pretty place."

"I will."

"Good."

Abe could feel himself being pulled out of the stone's world and back to the library. It was a rush of wind and red swirling around and away from him.

"Abe!" Ruby caught the blue fish-man in her arms as he stumbled towards her.

"I'm alright, just dizzy."

"What happened?" She helped him back onto his feet.

"How do you feel about going back to Sweden?"

* * *

AN: Okay now I've reached a fork in the road here...I can continue the story and make the sequel Johanna's story (turns out she's really freaking complicated and I can't do her justice in little falshbacks) or I can end here and pull this out to a triology. You, the reader, will decide. Just leave comments and I'll do whatever you guys say to do since this is for you guys :) 


End file.
